1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data processing system and in particular to an enhanced user interface for utilization with a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an enhanced user interface which permits the automatic selection of variable complexity user interfaces for selected functions within a multiple function application.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of modern state-of-the-art computer systems devotes much effort to enhancing the efficiency of the interface between man and machine. So-called "user interfaces" must be sufficiently simple or intuitive to permit relatively unskilled users to utilize complex software applications, yet these user interfaces must be complete enough to allow skilled users to access the multitude of features which modern applications typically provide. Often a designer must simply compromise and provide an interface which represents a less than optimal solution to both of these problems.
One example of a known solution to this problem is exhibited in many game or entertainment applications in which a user may select a "beginner," "intermediate," or "expert" level of play wherein the speed, complexity and skill level of a selected game may be permanently altered for the duration of an entire game or sequence. While this approach permits users of varying skill levels to enjoy a single game it does not recognize that a user may have differing skill levels for different aspects of a game or entertainment application. No provision exists in such systems for accommodating a user having expert level skill in one aspect and beginner level skill in another aspect of the game or entertainment application.
A similar approach which may be utilized in conjunction with productivity software, such as word processing, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,211, issued to Robert J. Torres and assigned to the assignee herein. This patent allows a user designated as an "expert" to omit unnecessary intermediate steps for all functions within the application. For example, menu solutions may not be displayed for users who are expected to recall all available functions at selected locations within the application. As above, the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,211 contains no provision for accommodating a user having varying levels of skills for different functions within a multiple function application.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and apparatus which allows variable complexity user interfaces to be established for different functions within a multiple function application.